King Levi
by x-Emberfire-x
Summary: For over 30 Years the Omega population has been declining rapidly. And all kings that rule over Sina, Trost, and Rose are to fix this. So, a law is passed. To have a offspring for the king, as well next heir for the throne, all the towns must bring every omega in their distract and whoever is chosen by the king is to be married off to him and bear his off spring. Careful Eren...
1. Chapter 1

Story by Go_Home_CoLoN from www. archiveofourown . com

 **If you want her/his version, go to www. archiveofourown . com** **/works/3318845/chapters/7252409**

 **I don't own this first chapter, but I do own the rest. Go_Home_CoLoN, if you are reading this, let me just say that I wanted to know what happened next in the story and you didn't update in a while. *I didn't plagiarize. You read that this beginning chap isn't mine.***

* * *

Everything is silenced, I hear nothing. Things are moving making sounds yet I don't hear any of it. But I can sense so much out of reality I can know what's gonna happen before it even happens.

I don't tell anyone of the secrets I know and the sixth sense I have. But this sense I have is like an alert button it's only happens when a big change is gonna happen. It's like it's gonna give me choice to choose, to go along with the change or avoid it.

I beg for when the day comes when I don't have choice for the change I am being given. When I'm forced to pay my dues and all the paths I could have walked down are no longer there and I can only go straight.

Then there was the voice in the distance

"Eren I swear on god if you don't wake up right now!" For some reason the voice held a calm warning but the consequences I knew of were far worse than the threat.

I awoke as cold water soaked me in my bed covers "DAMMIT." I sprung out of my bed trying to get my night clothes off before hypothermia got to me. "Should have gotten up when I said to did I not!" And there was my beautiful mother holding a bucket to her waist.

"You know how this goes momma, I try to wake up but I sometimes can'-" my mother waved off my sentence before I got to finish. "Nonsense your brain just doesn't want you to wake up before chores cause you know you have to do them." I got a towel thrown at my face. "Now hurry and dry off and get dry clothes on. We have to discuss your going into town tonight with your father."

The statement snapped me out of my clockwise motion of drying my hair. I looked down not wanting my mother to see the dread and hate in my eyes. "I don't want to go into town for the celebration, Carla."

I used my mother's name to draw her full attention. "Eren I know but we have to explain this to your father. You know see what's the better choice in your life. I mean there only a small chance that'll you'll get picked anyway sweetheart."

Even if there was a 1% chance I still would not go. No matter what occasion. "It's not like it's gonna hurt you Eren darling I promise." My mother went up to pinch my cheeks and smile. I was soon to push them away from my cheek to smile back at her and give her the reassuring smile I always bring to my mother day in day out.

"Come down when you're ready and not soaked Eren." With that the door clicked shut behind her as she left my room.

* * *

I had quickly put on my outfit of choice which was a putty colored shit and brown trousers. I didn't want to look my best for some shitty royalty anyway.

I had finally made my way downstairs. "Momma?" I heard a shuffling of the chair in the kitchen. In there was not just my mother but my father Grisha as well. "Eren come sit down my boy." I obeyed to my father's request and sat. "Look there isn't going to be much discussion on this matter you have brought to the table Eren." He spoke in a matter of factly tone when he wanted to get to the point of something quick and easy. "You're gonna go into town today and stay there for the celebration. It's law that omega must follow by Eren, and it's not that hard I know you the short end of the stick to end up an omega like you mother and not an alpha." I nodded and respectfully let him continue.

But only time could tell how long it would take for me not to blow up and start yelling about the unfair justice in this world.

"I mean we live within Maria, it's not like you're gonna get chosen, not to take offense to Eren just go, have fun with your friends." He looked almost apologetic whole saying this to me. Well he really doesn't want me to go but I have no choice I am an omega of 16 years and if my parents were to get caught going against the law. I would lose them for a long time.

"I'll go." I said bluntly. My mother hugged me kissing the top of my head, my father smiling proudly at me for listening; since I was pretty hard headed. "But just listen for a moment. I have the gut feeling something in my life is about to take a sharp turn. But I don't know for the better or worst. Just wanting to know now...I love you and I'll come back someday." For some reason these words of sorrows that fell from my lips felt the need to be said. I hope my consensus is wrong for once.

Cause in my mind there was the whispering voice that somehow I haven't heard before

 _ **DONT**_ _**GO**_. _**STAY**_. _**DONT**_ _ **SAY**_ _**GOODBYE**_... **HIDE**.

* * *

"Eren put on something nicer at least." Mikasa spoke as she tugged at my putty colored shirt.

My two and best friends, Mikasa and Armin had come to pick me up and whisk me off to the celebration. Even though Mikasa was an Alpha she had the right to go. But Armin was like me and got unlucky at birth to be an omega thought it did fit his feature; of a small stature I mean.

There are really only a few male omegas and even though it's hard for a pregnancy too with a male. But hey were all human, nothing like a stupid mating title can change that.

"Fine, but since you insisted why don't you go pick one out." That was code for; fuck it you go pick something out I'm too lazy. "Gosh Eren stop being a big cow." Armin shoved me in the shoulder, "If I'm such a cow where's the grass Alert? Hmm?" I liked me and Armin's sarcasm it fills in a little empty spot that no one can reach for some reason.

"Outside you cow. Mrs. Yeager why is even this cow in your house? Such a person of your status shouldn't have to deal with this cow." I slumped deeper into my couch me and Armin were sitting on. "I don't know, I've been meaning to throw the cow out of the house just haven't gotten the time yet." My mother said in a mocking tone.

"Eren wear this shirt since it the only other shirt you probably have." It was, I only had a selection of about 3 shirts and two pairs of pants. Not much of a clothes fanatic here.

The stairs creaked as Mikasa walked down them with a shirt in hand. Mikasa tossed me my now light green shirt. "It would go good with your eyes." She said pulling up her red scarf to hide her present blush. "Thanks sorry for not having more clothes for you to dress me up in." I said with a laugh. "It's fine honestly." Mikasa mumbled.

Armin finally got up and dusted off his pants as if there was dust there in the first place. "Well come on you too let's go, don't want to be casually later. And let's also have some fun too okay?"

We agreed. "Now all you three be careful and try to come home safe." My mother hollered after us as we walked down the path to town.

* * *

"Oh my gosh. I just love the smells that come with this festival and arrival of the king. See Eren it's not that bad anyway." Armin was always giddy with excitement when it came to festivals and this one as well the most. I don't see why we need one to just to welcome the king or prince...or whatever.

"Oh Eren look food stalls. It's looks like there some even newer ones than last year. Yep we did come last year but with less to worry about since we were only 15 and not of age yet. Even though just about everyone comes just cause they can and want a peek at prince, king, or whatever arrived in the carriage of royalty.

Even though everyone comes every alpha can tell who's omega and who's not by their scent. I find it kind of weird and fascinating at the same time so does Armin.

"EREN!" I looked to who would have yelled my name since it wasn't Armin or Mikasa. Then I saw a tall guy with a long time blond buzz cut. It was hanz. We knew him since I was even born, he was pretty helpful to my mother back then when my dad was occupied with work and a really bad ill going around and some were even dying from it. "I can't believe it you look all grown up and everything." He sighed. "Wished I could've been around more kid but job been keeping my away." He ruffled my hair. Which I hate and smacked his hand away. "I bet what is keeping you away is probably that bad habit of drinking and poker with your friends."

"Hehe you sure keep on top of everything don't you Eren." He ruffled my hair once more a bit more rougher this time. "Actually my dad told me that one." I presumingly smacked his hand away once more. It's not like a hate hanz he's just so annoying as some point.

"Well anyway Eren you have fun with your friends see you later and tell your mother I said hi." Nope. Not even a chance hanz.

It was almost the end of the afternoon and the beginning of the evening the time the damn royalty should arrive. Armin, Mikasa, and me have already met up with some of our closest friends and we're going from stall to see if there was anything fun to do at it beside eat.

"Oh look, look! It's a goldfish toss!" Historia's exclaimed. Well she a petite girl with long blond hair and bright blue eyes her skin complexion is almost white, beside her was her known alpha Ymir. She's taller by a bit and has freckles with her chocolate brown and has the same color of hair.

"I'll get you one if you want Historia." Ymir smirked as she said this. She obviously had something up her sleeve.

But we left Historia and Ymir to their own obligations. As if mow Armin wanted to go to the center of town cause he heard that a carriage had arrived. And it was the one holding the royalty in tow.

"Armin can't we just go home now." I said shifting side to on my feet. "Eren come on it can't be that bad just to go see." Armin was about to walk on to the center square when a bad feeling washed over Eren telling him to stop go home.

 **LEAVE** **BEFORE** **ITS** **TOO** **LATE** **TO** _**CHANGE**_...

It was a whisper voice just like the time before only this time it had more emphasis on its words...

But I was gonna go to the center square, I all I though was this voice was my gear of being chosen or even having any contact with prince, king whatever... but it's really was hard to tell.

"Eren come over here." Mikasa took my hand and had led me over the fountain in the middle of the town's center square. There I he at d the topple of horse's hooves. He was here and he was here now.

Me, Armin, Mikasa got up onto the fountain ledge to get a better view of whoever was coming through. Armin seemed really excited like a kid on his birthday. And Mikasa had her usual "I don't really care." face on. While I was just an onlooker as for the rest of the town and was just there cause I had to be.

"Eren look it's the carriage of the king!" There I saw a darker than black carriage with white linings and details on it. Just to put it in short it was really pretty and detailed. Only the curtains were drawn enough to get a peek at the king but not enough to know his actions. I stared hard testing my limits as to if I could see him or not through the slightly drawn curtains.

There is the part where all sound cut off in n my head where the screaming and cherries of the king were gone and I had raven eyes locked on with mine. He had seen me, the king had. I tell by the flick of his hand even though it seemed to have gone in slow motion that he was signaling the carriage to stop.

Before I knew what even I was doing. I had ran, he had chosen me I could tell from the long stare we shared he wanted me and only me. But I was now running home. Away from the crowd, away from the celebration away from Mikasa and Armin.

I had left but it was too late to change. The voice in my head was right. I had left too late now I was gonna got taken away from my friends and family I knew of it.

If only I had listened to the voice in my head.

 **ITS** **TOO** **LATE** **NOW**... _ **EREN.**_

Chapter Text

I keep running, my legs burn that I don't know how I'm still running to my house.

But there's ones this I do know...I could not stop for anything. Even if I tried to the fear in my heart would keep me running to the end of the earth.

If only I had finally listened to my sixth sense. That little voice in my head; when I had my chance too. Now I had screwed up big time, I don't know if the king saw me. Let alone even stopped to choose me. But one thing was for sure I was not stopping to find out.

I could see my house up ahead from the road I had followed into the turn of it and speed right past my mother who was working in the garden. "Eren? Where's Mikasa and A-" I didn't hear the rest she had to say cause the door had already been slammed behind me.

I ran to my room, lucky me it looked like my father was out again. So I was able to get to my room and open my closet huddle myself into it and close the door.

I know; like hiding in my closet is gonna stop what had already happened or gonna stop what's going to happen. And let's hope it's for the better.

I could hear my mother coming inside and then I heard yelling from a little way off that was outside. Mikasa and Armin.

The walls in our house are thin. So I could almost hear every word that was spoken while I hid in the comer of my closet. "Oh Mikasa, Armin! Eren's just ran inside mind what telling me what's going on?" I could almost hear a pregnant pause before the replies happened to come. "You see we really don't know? We were watching the king come through the town square and the carriage stopped as well as Eren ran away as fast as his legs could take him."

I could hear Armin and Mikasa's labored breathing. Must have ran the whole way after me. I was scared, scared someone was gonna come and take me off to the king. To never be seen again.

But no it can't happen to me. He wouldn't know anything about me and there is no reason as to why he would choose me. None at all. He's probably found another willing partner.

"Eren! Open the door!" I could hear the pounding on my bedroom door. "Mikasa please just leave me alone." I heard a sassy huff. "It's me Armin. Not Mikasa, now open up."

I guessed Armin would interrogate me a little nice then Mikasa would, so I reluctantly opened the door.

Only to find that Armin had lied and Mikasa barge instead of Armin. "Eren what the hell was that for?!" Armin gasped a little out of the way from Mikasa. He always told her not to cure.

"First of all, I can explain things. Second of all shut that sailor mouth of your if my mother were to heat you cursing. I'd get splayed out over lap Ina seconds notice!" I whispered harshly. "FINE. But now you have to explain why you ran away from us like that." I didn't want to explain to her my babyish excuse. So I casually just didn't look her in the eyes when I said it.

"I wasn't running from you or Armin. I was running from him." They both looked at me confused, and I knew it would take them a minute to figure out who I was referring to. "Eren...I'm sorry." But it wasn't Mikasa saying it, Armin was. He was apologizing for both of them.

Armin could tell this was not a little sissy problem, it was a genuine fear I have. And was very scared afraid of it.

"Look it's okay now your home and nobody can ever take you away from home Eren." I think we all decided that now was the best time for a friendship hug. There always very warm too.

* * *

We all decided that Mikasa and Armin should spend the night tonight just for my sake. And it has been a while since our last sleep over, so this could be fun.

I walking into the kitchen after have being outside with Armin and Mikasa. "Eren round up everyone and tell them dinner is ready." "What is it?" My mother smiled at me like she would never get tired of hearing that question. "It's a stew, like a hot pot almost." I was about to ask if there were any leeks in it, but my mother beat me to it." There are no leeks in it by the way."

I was suddenly feeling very happy for the moment being after everything that had happened today. "Momma." She could hear the tone in my voice. She turned away from her cooking for the moment. I held out my arms for her. "I want a hug." And a hug she gave me not knowing why I wanted one or needed one.

"Okay Eren, now that you've gotten your hug. Go round up everyone else for dinner and knock on the basement door for your father." My father always did his work that was at home in the basement. I never questioned it nor looked to see what he was doing down there.

I did my usual rap on the door three time to signal dinner. We had a sort of system or knocks to tell him when dinner is ready or someone at the door needs him. Or there's a patient emergency. Since he is a doctor and all; he comes up pretty fast for the four knuckle rap at the basement door, which means it's a patient emergency.

I didn't have to wait for before I set off to find Mikasa and Armin under our special tree, my dad even build a little hut off the side of it so we can still play near the tree when we were little and it would rain. (We just really liked it under there and never really liked it inside.) They were talking about travel. Which is by the way me and Armin's favorite subject to talk about. As I neared close to my friends sitting under the tree they both looked up at me from where I was sitting.

"Hey Eren do you think it would possible for humans to fly one day?" I looked at him confused for why he had asked the question. "Well you see me and Mikasa were arguing about it after the subject of how many creature could love in the ocean. But anyway like I was saying she says that they never will, and I say yes. We just need you to be the tie breaker."

I swore this question had never once come to my mind...like at all. "I don't know Armin. Maybe if we advanced more in some certain thing there's a possibility that we could I guess." He smiled triumphantly. "Ha, I told you Mikasa. See even Eren thinks so." Mikasa just pulled up her red scarf more to hide her irritated face.

"Oh yeah by the way my mom said it was time for dinner. So we have to wash up and stuff." The mood in everyone got considerable better once they heard my mother cooking was done and it was time to eat. Everyone really loved her cooking.

She was almost a master at cooking besides that one time she burned almost everything in the kitchen while trying out a recipe that requires for some bourbon in the pan. Guess she wasn't expecting that much of a flame to it. As well she thought she had wasted a whole bottle of the expensive alcohol.

"Hurry up Eren I want to wash my hands too before Armin eats everything!" This was nothing new to Eren. He would take forever, Mikasa would scold him, Armin almost ate everything half the time they were washing up and we would always laugh at him for being such a hog.

We started to grab a plate and put what we wanted on it. My mother made sure we had a little bit of everything. My father was making his way out of the basement and started to sit down at the table.

"Be careful Eren it's still very hot. Same goes for you Mikasa, Armin."

I loved time like these, I just never wanted the moment the end. Although most of it seemed too...perfect to me somehow. I had no idea where this feeling came from and why I was feeling it. My happy mood was now dampened by the though and feeling. But why now?

 _ **THEIR**_ _ **HERE**_ , _**NO**_ _ **MORE**_ _ **TIME**_ _ **TO**_ _ **ESCAPE**_.

My heart stopped I literally dropped my plate I was carrying over to the table. This caught everyone's attention. "Oh Eren!" She knelt by my side to pick up the broken plate. But I kept still, it seemed like if I did then it would be like the voice had never had been heard in the first place. "Eren. Son what's wrong?" My father was rushing to my side now that I have been motionless for longer than anyone would have liked me to be.

My mother stopped picked up the plate and was starting to shake me. But I still wouldn't move. "Grisha? Grisha! What's wrong with him?! Eren speak to me, move do anything!" Panic had set into at that moment everyone.

Finally I blinked hard and started looking around. Reasons why? I could not name them. I was scared the voice had set panic to me in my mind. What if it's the king coming for me I thought.

The knock on the door had set everything silent. "Carla clean up the mess and help Eren, I'll see who it is." I my mother nodded and returned to picking up to plate. "Armin, Mikasa get Eren to his room. _**Now**_."

I was suddenly being tugged along by Mikasa while Armin was trying to get me to react to anything or make some type of gesture I was okay. Yet shock still had its grasp upon me and I would move on my own. But I maybe it wasn't shock...

I was trying so hard to speak but I just could not. I was slowly managing though to say something coherent. "C...ca...Can't" Mikasa and Armin were listening intently on my every word I could force myself to say. " H...help...m...m...me...move." They didn't know why I would need to move I couldn't get them enough detail fast enough. They looked even more confused at each other. I was ready to just collapse from not being able to reach out to them. But my body was in shock I couldn't make the alertness in my body go away.

I heard thumping on the floor outside my door as well as chairs scraping. Someone was coming for me. The door opened a crack as my mother slipped her head in. "I need Eren." Before I knew it I was back and the kitchen but with a few more people in it than before.

"Eren come sit down." My mother gestured me to a chair at the table while I was being observed and I was observing the new people in my home.

My father was sitting at the end of the table, he cleared his voice to get my attention as well as everybody else's at the table. "Eren do you know these people." I shook my head no.

There were at least five. One was man was tall cunning had his hair combed precisely, as well as huge eyebrows. Another was about average height but took on a certain kind of hair style that he had his black hair into a point. Another looked tall like eyebrows and had a stubble beard and mustache, long blond hair. And then a girl finally goggles on her face a huge grin ear to ear and her chocolate brown hair was pulled into a pony tail.

"Eren these are the king's royal guards." Count the cue where my heart skips a beat.

"But..." "Don't worry son, everything is gonna be okay." No it was not. He could not even begin to describe the fear he was feeling at that moment.

The tall man with blonde hair and bushy eyebrows kneeled beside him. "Hi Eren, my name is commander Erwin Smith and these other people behind me as you know already are Levi's royals guards."

Erwin the held out a hand to me. I cautiously shook it, not knowing what this symbolizes now. "Eren do you know why we're here?" I decided to play the dumb blonde here and say "No." Just to test the waters.

"We Eren King Levi had requested you to be his omega. I'm pretty sure this may come as shock to you as much but, he really would have to be honored as to ask someone like you Eren." I gulped.

The voice wasn't wrong. It hadn't lied either, it told the very damn truth. Listening to it truly would have been a virtue. "C-can't I like...you know...say no." I stated at the kings royal guards having a hope of glimmer in my eyes.

Their grim faces though told me otherwise. "See...Eren he keeps persisting that he wants you and only you. Also consider this as a honor to your family, your country, yourself. He wants you out of every other omega in that town square. He wanted you." I was starting to take his attitude into account on my emotions.

It almost seemed like I _**HAD**_ made a too big of deal about getting chosen. Thinking about it my family name will go down in history as me being an omega to the King.

I didn't know where the voice was now to tell me to retaliate or to just give up or run. But it was gone, it looked like it said the last of what it wanted to say in the end. Or was this the end.

Maybe it was a new beginning for me. Even thought it might had exactly been the most grandest new beginning, but it certainly would give me a place in life to live for...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi guys! I so very sorry that I didn't update like in forever! Please don't kill me! *Runs behind Levi.* I also know this is a short chapter. They will be short from now on. Sorry... *Hides under Levi's bed in side of a immensely guarded castle.***_

 _ **Anyways, please follow, favorite and review!**_

* * *

Or not.

What if he abuses me? What if the only reason that he wanted me was to use me to make pups? What if he doesn't see me as his wife/husband but as a toy? Questions ran through my head like wildfire, bringing that voice back up.

 ** _You still have a little chance of escape. Do it NOW._**

"Ok, I'm going to go pack now." I said with caution standing up. One of the guards, the one with the glasses and the crazy grin, stepped forward toward my stairs. Well, more like sprinted there.

"Um, can I like… pack up myself… You should know that I am perfectly able to pack my own stuff. If you didn't know, we do things by ourselves here." Sarcasm dripped like venom in my words. Erwin looked at me strangely, looking at my eyes than at my ears before nodding and motioning upstairs.

"We will wait here. Hanji leave him be." The guard, Hanji's, smile disappeared and fell back in the ranks with her fellow Royal Guards. I quickly turned and ran upstairs to Armin and Mikasa. I knew exactly what to do, even though this would be hard and will hurt me more than King Levi, I had to do this.

"Armin, Mikasa! I need your help." I whisper-yelled as I burst through the door. Armin looked at me strangely while Mikasa had that face that said 'I-know-what-to-do-you-don't-have-to-tell-me'. Instead of waiting for me to explain what I needed their help for, Mikasa grabbed my backpack and started throwing stuff in: snacks, clothes, money, and the friendship/family necklace that we all made for each other.

I was definitely surprised and wished that I was like her. "Eren, I know you don't want to marry King Levi. Take Crystal and get out of here! You should go into the forest at day and travel through the city at night. Ride to Armin's Grandfather. He always helps us out. You don't have much time. We all love you. Don't say good-bye; we'll see each other again." Tears threatened to fall at Mikasa's speech. Now do you see why I love her so much? With a sniff, I pulled them in together for a group hug and swiftly escaped the house through my window.

The night was dark; only the moon light my way to the small horse stable that we owned. I plucked several apples from the basket in the entrance of the stable. There was a reason why nobody could ride on Crystal; she would buck anyone off if they didn't give her an apple. So, it's best if I take several. Yes, Crystal is a pure white horse with a black diamond on one of her ears. She's pretty cute.

I quickly approached her, just tossing that apple into the air. She caught it and munched on it loudly as I swung myself on her and gave her a quiet kick on the side, urging her to run. She responded like lightning to the command. Without a sound, she quietly sprinted through the fields near the Royal Guards' horses and into the forest. But before we could reach the dense trees of the coniferous forest, a chestnut brown horse neighed loudly making the other horses neigh with him. God damn it no. I hope Jean doesn't neigh with them.

I stirred my horse into the other direction. I decided to take Mikasa's advice and travel through the city. Now that I think about it, even though its night, plenty of people still try to sell their products and many more costumers buy them. Anyways, there are about the same amount of people buying stuff in the day as in the night.

I pushed my milky white horse faster, finally reaching her speed limit. If I press her to go even faster, she will definitely pass out before I can shake the Royal Guards off my tail. I turned around to see that, sadly, the Guards were right behind me. What?! How did they catch on _this_ quick?

"By the command of His Highness King Levi, we order you to stop this instant!" Bellowed the all-mighty Erwin. As I raced through the neighborhood, I saw lights flickering on and adults coming out with torches in their hands. I spotted Horseface [Jean] a few meters from me. He just stood there with a smirk on his face in front of his wooden house. Suddenly, he tossed a perfectly red apple. And of course Crystal, the appleholic, zipped after it. The only problem was that the apple was thrown _towards_ the Guards, not the other way around. Thanks a LOT Horseface.

I was forced to jump off of Crystal, earning a painful ache in my ribs from the fall. Black pools started to cover my eye-sight. I just wanted to stay there, basically inviting the Royal Guards to take me to His Highness. But I couldn't.

I forced myself back to my feet and started sprinting toward the market. I glanced back at the Guards again, to see that they have slowed down of the crazed horse. Crystal still couldn't find the apple. Thanks Jean?

Sometimes I would still fell that ache on my left side and God was it painful!

Suddenly, I heard a gunshot. I haven't heard that sound in a while! The last time I heard it was when I was a small pup and a serial killer was shooting random people, including me.

Without looking back, I pushed myself to go faster; the adrenaline that rushed inside me caused me to forget the terrible aches that infested my body. Fear had stricken me like a lightning bolt. That gunshot could only mean two things: that the Royal Guards slatured Crystal or they could've tried to slow me down by shooting me. I don't like either of those two options.

Tears flowed down my face like a river. Crystal can't die.

"By the order of King Levi, we command you to stop immediately!" Erwin screeched again, "If you do not fulfill that order in the next minute, we will be forced to take military action!"

Military action!? Seriously? I'm not a criminal! What are you going to do, kill me? I don't think they can hurt me; King Levi would be furious. But then again, he's probably already furious that I ran off, twice. I mean, usually everyone fears him and follow his orders. I, on the other hand, fear him and don't follow his orders.

I heard the hoofs of the horses get louder and louder. Obviously, a werewolf in human form running is no match for a horse. My lungs burned for extra air. I will surely pass out if I don't start.

Hearing a loud whine on my left, I shoot my gaze forward to see a black horse next to a small man in black robes. It was just ahead of me, just grazing on some grass with his reins just laid the on the ground. The man in the black robes was sitting with his back to me while sipping on what looked like tea in this very weird way.

Sizing the opportunity, I skillfully and quickly mounted the midnight black horse and zipped away towards the river on the other edge of town. Damn, this horse is fast, but then again, the Royal Guard's horses are fast as well. Sorry black-cloaked owner! I'll let him go when I reach the forests!

Bam! The sound of another gunshot rang in my ears. So I was correct. They meant to shot me.

I dug my heels a little deeper into the horse's side to order him to run faster. All the people in the market flattened themselves to the sides of the streets to not get trampled by the obviously strong hoofs of the horses. I'm really happy they did that. I'm not that heartless to kill or even injure people. I can't do that even if I tried.

Soon the sound of hoofs hitting the ground lessened more and more until I could only hear the gasps and screams of the town folk. And then finally, FINALLY, I reached the river a little into the woods.

Slowing the horse to a stop, for the first time, I looked behind me. Nobody was there; I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. They're gone.

Kicking the horse's side lightly, he or she started to trot toward the long-forgotten crystal-clear waterfall. Armin, Mikasa and I discovered it when we were chasing Crystal a long time ago. A few months later, we uncovered a cave [A/N: I know, I know, its cliché] in case we need to get away from everything. Over the years, we filled the cave with dry food, clothing, and other necessities. I got off the midnight black horse with care and gave her one of the many red apples. I then led the horse away from the cave and smacked the horse on his or her behind. Quick as lightening, the horse reared back on his two hind legs and took off towards the town.

Tiredly, I sulked into the cave, wetting my clothes [A/N: Not like that, you dirty-minded people!], but then quickly changed into dry ones. I spread out the soak ones on a wooden rack Mikasa built. I then snacked on an apple and as soon as my head hit the flat pillow on the straw bed, I was out as a light.

* * *

Ha...

I have a feeling that some of you are disappointed about my style of writing... But hey! This is prof that I wrote this and not someone else!

Ugh, I feel so stupid right now...


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, yeah, I know. I'm sorry. I've had this written since the summer, BUT I wanted to write more. However, I couldn't. SO yeah.**

 **Also, who lives in Georgia?**

 **Well, I'm preforming in this murder mystery, so if you are a fan of this book, you want to see me or (see my HORRIBLE acting) and of course if you live in Georgia, you are welcome to come.**

 **The details of this performance is on** _ **theactorsedge . com**_ ** _/classes/upcoming-shows/_**

 **(I'll be very happy, and might do an extra chap for you guys.) Anyways, I play Cherise Chippendale. I guess you can say, I'm like Hanji...**

 **Also, one of you dirty-minded people asked me for a lemon later... I'm 14 guys... I might have a dirty mind, but yeah. (Actually I do have a dirty mind, so maybe expect a mini lemon... I suck at writing them.)**

 **Anyways, thanks for all the amazing reviews! I loved them! I may or may not start a "Wall of Fame" or something. Probably I will. I mean you guys make my day. And I really hope you guys read this or I'm typing all of this for nothing.**

* * *

 **Levi's POV**

Useless brats! I told them to collect the kid and instead, I lose my horse. I told Erwin that we're not sleeping a wink until we find him and my horse.

Hours passed, it was 3 in the morning, but no one in this town is asleep anymore. Hanji let the dogs loose. Maybe they can catch the brat's scent. All I know is that the brat's name is Eren Yeager and where he lives. Of course, I ordered Petra to uncover some of his personal information.

"Your Majesty!" I turned around gracefully to find Oluo. I hope that he doesn't bite his tongue again. Tch, disgusting!

"Yes." I answered menacing.

"We found… your horse… We think… he found… Yeager."

You see, my horse is smart.

"Get me another horse." I commanded harshly.

Oh, Eren, you better run. I'm running for you.

Eren's POV

The sound of hoofs woke me up from my dreamless sleep. It's so cold, but the pillow's very warm, I must say. I curled up, bringing my long legs into my chest. Suddenly, I was lifted by my armpits and laid on a hard, but soft and warm bed.

Hold on a second. Since when was there another person with me? I forced my eyes open to see a pale chest. With enormous, widened eyes, I tried to push myself off of the man.

Keyword: tried.

Right when I pushed myself off of him, his iron grip held me tighter to his chest, basically suffocating me. But of course, I'm not one to give up.

So, I started to thrash like crazy and wigging out of his grip. Again, I tried to. This ass of a man just won't let go!

"Let go of me!" I ordered my captor still struggling out of his grasp.

"Not until I die brat. You already ran away from me twice. I'm not letting go of you again."

Oh. My. God. Slowly, I turned my head towards the voice to see a pale emotionless face stare back at me. There's only one person who looks like that.

"Your Majesty!" I exclaimed.

"What? Your 'sorry' won't help you, brat."

I quickly hid my face in his many thick expensive cloaks to hide my blush. I swear, I'm as red as a tomato.

"Eren, don't you ever hide your blush from me," King Levi grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. His silver-grey eyes were half-lidded unlike mine. It was like he was staring into my soul, "I like it when you blush."

All of the sudden, a cough ripped out of my throat. In process, I covered it up with a piece of cloth I always keep in my pants pockets. Mikasa and I usually have germ lessons from Father so we won't get sick as often since we're poor ad everything. And because King Levi ordered every single freaking kingdom to have napkins with you at all times since he's a 'clean-freak'. I mean, seriously? His guards would come in a while to check if the kingdom was sanitary or not.

Unconsciously, I snuggled deeper into King Levi's cloaks searching for its warmth. Right then, I felt yet another cloak drape me around my head. Closing my eyes, sleep once more over-took me. I didn't feel the gentle kiss on my forehead.

Still Eren's POV

"-It's just a simple cold, Your Highness. I think it came from when we got him from the cave. Of course! His clothes were drenched! But if he stays in bed and is given the medicine twice a day, then he'll get better in no time!"

Voices. I hear voices. Not one I recognize, either. I feel so comfortable. I don't want to wake up.

"OMG, LEVI! THROUGHOUT MY LIFE, I HAVE NEVER SEEN YOU LOOK THIS CARING AT ANYONE AT ALL! DO YOU LIKE HIM, SHORTY?! DO YOU?! DO YOU?!DO YOU?!"

"Shut it shitty glasses! You'll wake him! You said it yourself, he needs as much sleep as possible!"

Levi?! As in King Levi?! My eyes shot up at hearing the name. Slowly, I averted my eyesight toward the loud racket of the supposed whispering, but of course, I immediately closed my eyes shut before I could actually get a good look. God no, so this wasn't all a dream! I'm here in King Levi's palace.

Yay!

...

Please tell me that you noted the sarcasm.

I tried to steady my heartbeat, taking deep, even breaths.

"Hey, Levi, can you go get me something from my lab?" I heard a female voice ask.

"Why can't you go get it yourself, shitty four eyes?" His Majesty countered.

"Well duh! I have to take care of Eren! I thought you were smarter than that, shorty!"

"Again, why do- Oi!"

I suddenly heard a door slam. "Get me the medicine off my desk than come back here!" Loud grumbling echoed throughout the room until you couldn't hear it anymore.

"Okay Eren! I know you're awake! Levi's gone so there's nothing to be afraid of!"

Warily, I opened my eyes to see a crazed face; the same face that wanted to come with me back home. I jerked back quickly at the closeness. Her smile is creepy.

"Now, now, be careful. You have a cracked rib. You can sit up, but not that fast. It'll heal slower. Levi already almost killed me..."

What.

Ignoring what she said earlier, I took the time to check my surroundings. Of course the room was very elegant. It had a very comforting color: a dark blue that immediately caused you the want to sleep. Stating that the big was big was an understatement. The bed was ginormous! And soft. The room was heavily decorated. If this was the guest room, imagine how big His Majesty's room would be!

"Wh-Where am I? Apart from that I'm in Levi's palace." I asked shakily.

"Eren, do you even know whose room you're in right now?" The crazy female turned serious.

What's so special about this room? I raised my eyebrows in question. This is just a guest room right?

"You really have no clue on why you're here, do you brat?" A voice sounded on the other side of me.

I whirled around only to see the one and only Levi Ackerman.

"When did you get here?" I asked, kind of scared. I mean, I know Royals have powers and everything but they tell _no one_ , not even their closed friends. Maybe he has super speed or something. But seriously, he was away for like 5 seconds.

"You do know that all werewolves have enhanced hearing, speed, and mind-link right? Also, it's even more enhanced for us pure-blood Royals." King Levi stated in a bored tone as I just stared back at him with widened eyes, "But anyways, you haven't answered Hanji's question. Do you know what room you're in? Do you know why I choose you?"

And of course I shook my head no. Like I would know how he managed to locate me in the middle of a thousand of people.

"Hanji, leave the room. Now." He ordered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yes, my King." She answered quietly and seriously, two characteristics that I didn't know that she has.

My eyes followed as she went out of the room and closed the doors shut. And of course, my hands started to unconsciously play with the silky fabric of the pajamas. They're really soft.

"Eren," His Majesty said tenderly and turned to face me fully. His arms were crossed and his expressionless mask was on. "The reason I was able to detect you from all of those people is because of one simple fact: you are my mate, Eren."

* * *

 **YEAH! Finally updated...**

 **I know, I know, you want to beat the crap out of me... Hey! You guys can do that at the show I told you about! It would be like REALLY nice if you guys went to see me...**

 **I mean REALLY REALLY SUPER DUPER nice.**

 **Also, I planning to begin two stories. Both of them are Levi x Eren since I just can't get them out of my head... *sigh***

 **The first one is a mafia AU. I started on it. It sucks. If you guys wanna read it, I'll post it and see how it goes. To be honest, i really wanted to go straight in the relationship, so I don't have a lot of stuff in between. If you guys wanna read, review it and it shall be done.**

 **The second one, is a shape-shifter AU. I got this idea from a manga that I really liked, but they discontinued it (or finished it idk) and I wanted to write it.**

 **I just started that one so tell me if you want the mafia AU, shape-shifter AU, or both.**

 **MAKE MY DAY! 3**


End file.
